


LOOKING FOR EDITORS/PROOF-READERS

by Roomba_The_Skitty



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roomba_The_Skitty/pseuds/Roomba_The_Skitty
Summary: Just as the title suggests; details inside. (If this isn't the right place/way to put this, please tell me so I can fix it.)





	LOOKING FOR EDITORS/PROOF-READERS

Hello!

I am looking for an editor and/or a proof-reader to work with me. I can't pay, but I know the experience/work will be helpful for both of us. It will not be just for one novel, but hopefully, many novels and series to come. I write BL fantasy that ranges from the "classic" fantasy of elves, dragons, etc. to "horror" fantasy (Vampires, demons, etc.). Some of these will be mature works, but most will focus on plots. As my proof-reader/editor, I will also need someone to bounce ideas off of or discuss the story in general. If you are interested, please message me on Discord where we can talk more about everything.

Discord - Yaoi-Island#1051

I hope to get to know you soon!  
Roomba

(Yeah, I did that in email form, fight me)


End file.
